1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data storage and communication, and, more particularly, to a method and system for writing, storing, reading, and propagating data throughout a distributed wireless network utilizing wireless transponders and scanners which are moving relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional data access and storage systems utilize data access points (for input and/or output of data) at a number of locations, often using a terminal with keyboard and display. Data thus entered or requested, along with data from other sources connected to the network, is typically then transported on a wired or wireless network to and from one or more data storage locations. The wired or wireless network, connecting the multiple access points with the data storage mechanism, enables data access at multiple locations across the network. The cost of each data access point is typically relatively high, given the complexity of electronics at each location. Additionally, the wired or wireless network and data storage hubs used in the typical system further complicate the system. In many such systems, manual input of data is typical, often using a keyboard or barcode reader. If knowledge of user location is desired, such location is typically manually input or is inferred from location of terminals used for data access.
A distributed database minimizing or eliminating the need for a wired or wireless network, could significantly reduce the cost and complexity of such data systems. Position information for users of or items within the area served by the network could also be beneficial.